mcforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
The cheat
the_cheat, later known known as SirJebus, is a Miniclip Forum member from England. the_cheat joined the Old Forum in early March 2004. He became a member of a group of forum friends that nicknamed themselves the JungleCats. Within this group was another member called Ziggy, with whom Cheat would maintain a strong friendship for many years to come. Although the moderation team at this time was small, and the rules were for the most part loosely enforced, the JungleCats eventually came to the attention of Ambermouse and the moderators for fooling around too much in topics or due to the nature of their conversations. Fed up with the percieved strictness of the rules, Cheat twice attempted to set up an alternative Miniclip Forum, although neither board was successful. He was a runner up for Member of the Year 2005, but was ultimately perma-banned by AmberMouse in early 2006. Cheat attempted to return at least once, but was always discovered and banned again. It wasn't until May 2010 that Ziggy, who had recently been allowed back himself, convinced Tetsumonchi to lift cheat's ban. This was granted and the_cheat was able to return. As most of the current members had joined the forum after Cheat's ban, Ziggy introduced Cheat to the community as a "legendary veteran" and one of his oldest and closest forum friends. The Cheat was very active on the forum and also participated in group chats on MSN that Ziggy arranged and held on a daily basis. Within a matter of weeks, Cheat had become a popular and well-known member of the core community once more. Cheat shared Ziggy's view that the forum had become too strict and serious, and wanted to return it to the more chilled out atmosphere of the old days. Cheat began experiencing regular run-ins with the new moderation team due to his use of profanity and off-topic posts that resulted in warnings and infractions. Cheat, Ziggy, and other forum friends, responded by publicly calling out the moderators that had issued the repremands against them and challenging the ligimacy of these decisions. This invariably caused many of these situations to escalate, resulting in further penalties, including bans. Cheat himself was temporarily banned in late May. Ziggy complained about it to Tetsumonchi, hoping his personal friendship with the administrator could help overturn Cheat's ban, however Tetsu was hesitant about intervening as some moderators already felt that he was granting his rea life friend too much protection. Nevertheless, Tetsu wanted to keep Ziggy on side so as not to jepordise their EOTS project. Therefor, the next day during the filming of an advertisement for EOTS, he personally showed Ziggy the Staff Forum discussion about Cheat's to prove that his staff had acted justly and were not inherrantly against Ziggy and his friends, as Ziggy suspected, hoping that Ziggy would see the rational and leave the issue be. However, despite reassurances, Ziggy revealed his knowledge of the staff discussion by confronting Rigs, who in turn informed the rest of the team that Ziggy knew about their conversations. Some moderators accused Tetsumonch of showijg Ziggy the staff forum, accusations that Tetsu denied, but nonetheless lingered until being confirmed during the events of Tetsugate. The Cheat was allowed back by Tetsumonchi in mid-June, much sooner than had been agreed by the moderators. By this point, Ziggy had covertly convinced much of the mainstream community that the Miniclip Forum was a sinking ship and they were much better off joining his new Eye of the Storm (EOTS) website when it opened in a few weeks time.